inspectormorsefandomcom-20200213-history
Fearful Symmetry
is episode three of the sixth season of Lewis. Synopsis To be added' Plot A teenage girl arrives at a house to babysit for a couple who are going to play tennis with two of their friends. Meanwhile, a house party goes on next door. The girl puts the baby to bed and turns out the lights. The next morning, the couple arrives back home to find the babysitter dead in a gruesome manner. The police arrive, including Lewis and Hathaway, who tells the former that the murdered girl was Jessica Lake, aged eighteen. They go into the bedroom and meet Dr Hobson. The girl had been partly undressed, tied to bed by her wrists with rope, and smothered. The couple who live at the house, Nick and Honey Addams, tell Lewis that Jessica was not the original babysitter, but was recommended by Yasmin Randall when Randall was not available. Additionally, the Adams had meant to come home last night, but changed their plans and asked Jessica to stay over. Lewis and Hathaway go to Southey College to find Yasmin Randall, who tells them that she was asked to stay behind at the ethology research lab by Dr Ezrin, her tutor. She also says that Jessica had a boyfriend, a Gideon Massey, and she was meant to be seeing him the night she died. They find Gideon at the docks, and he tells them that Jessica lived in a squat that was formerly Boxgrove, a care home, where she had lived as a child. Hathaway looks in one of the boat sheds and finds rope possibly of the type used to restrain Jessica. Hathaway receives a message from the tech guys, who say Jessica had some voicemails off a woman called Marion, as well as some professional photographs of Jessica in bondage. '''To be added' Cast Main Cast * Kevin Whately - DI Robert Lewis * Laurence Fox - DS James Hathaway * Clare Holman - Dr. Laura Hobson * Rebecca Front - Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent Guest Cast * Abigail Hardingham - Jessica Lake * Georgia Taylor - Honey Addams * Ciarán McMenamin - Nick Addams * Lucy Cohu - Marion Hammond * Gregor Truter - Dr Joshua Ezrin * Con O'Neill - Dr Bob Massey * Katrine de Candole - Davina Garland * Gary Kemp - Tom Garland * Leila Mimmack - Yasmin Randall * Pierro Niel-Mee - Gideon Massey * Merveille Lukeba - Kyle Hutchinson * Bronson Webb - Silas Whittaker * Kirsty Osmon - Midge Davies * Georgina Strawson - Lucy Bond * Anna Wilson-Jones - Stanza Massey * Chloe Rose - Zoe Trivia * The episode's title is taken from the poem 'The Tyger' by William Blake. * Con O'Neill (Dr Bob Massey) previously appeared in the Inspector Morse episode 'Promised Land' as Paul Matthews. * Bronson Webb (Silas Whittaker) would go on to appear in the Endeavour episode 'Coda' as Bernie Waters. * The old care home where Jessica Lake lived, Boxgrove, was mentioned in the Endeavour episode 'Neverland' as the successor to the care home Blenheim Vale. Transcript To be added